Scents
by RJLismyuniverse
Summary: This story is dedicated to my best friend, Riley Lubach, who has been there for me through everything. I love you buddy. 3


A startling cry rang through the trees, I tore of, sprinting at full speed, shifting and galloped towards where it had come from. Another came, this time it was louder and much closer than before. Bursting into a small clearing, my eyes locked with a blood-drenched woman on her knees. Holding her matted, blond hair was a vampire, exposing his fangs for me and any others watching, to see. A low growl escaped from my mouth before I could stop it, my mood pleasuring him. His fangs dissapeared, replaced with a wide grin that made his dark brown eyes stand out in the dim moonlight of Clevland; Ohio.  
"Clodovea Evans." His grin stayed plastered on his face, my mind racing for a memory of him. "Do you not remember me, princess?" The nickname struck me, and a memory flashed through my mind, catching me of guard. Blaze.

_"Princess, where are you?" A warm hand landed on my shoulder and spun me aroun, pulling me into a firm chest. "Found you." I pulled him onto the cool, green grass and pressed my lips against his._

Just as fast as it started, it ended, leaving me with a growing pain in the pit of my stomach. I winced and suddenly he was right next to me, leaving the blond haired girl lying, unconcious, on the ground where he had been a half a second ago. He stroked my black coat, making me cold all over, leaning in close to me, he whispered in my ear, "See you soon." He paused and I sensed the grin come back, "Princess." He was gone, taking the blond haired girl with him. I lay down on the dark, green grass and curled up into a ball, whimpering. Farmiliar howls rang through the forest as I shifted back into human form, and my whimpering became tears. "Clo? Clo, is that you?" Riley's voice slowly became louder as he approached me with caution. Rolling over, he closed the gap between us, ran to my side, stroking my hair while 'shhhing.' I was wearing the same denom, ripped shorts and plain purple shirt, Riley picked be up bridal style and carried me back to his home. When we burst through the door, his mother and father sprang from the couch and ran towards us, "Don't disturb us." He growled and headed up the stairs and into his bedroom where he lay me carefully on the bed. My tears had faded and left me with the same growing pain in the pit of my stomach. Sitting me up he pulled he into his chest and hugged me, whipering in my ear.  
"Clo, I know something was out there tonight. I need you to tell me what."  
"It wasnt a what," I pulling away so our forehead were touching. "It was who."  
"Who? Who was it Clo?" I hesitated, not wanting to hurt the peace that had finally been given to the town. He pulled away, hands on my shoulders, and stared at me with the mesmorising, crystal blue eyes I loved. "Blaze."

My eyes fluttered open, squinting at the bright light that threw a pool of light onto Riley's white bed spread. Gradually, my eyes adjusted and I pulled myself of the bed, noticing Riley sitting cross legged on the window seat, staring out into the woods. My body was bare, aside from the under garments, exposing my scars. "Do you mind telling me about those?" He almost growled. When Riley growls, hes serious. "I, uh. It's nothing." His breathing became deep, showing he didn't approve of the answer. "Please Riley, don't worry about me-" His head snapped around, his eyes locking with mine. Getting up from the window seat, he stomped angrily towards me while yelling, "Dont worry? Your meant to be protected! Your meant to be kept safe! This," He said pointing at my stomach where a two centimetre wide, scar was that went from the bottom of my left breat to my right hip. I scrambled back as far as I could until I hit the wall, where his arms trapped me inside of them and he leaned into me, tilting his head to the side as he came closer to my neck, "Is not safe." I hated it when he did this to me, every time, he'd run of into the woods and wouldn't come back for days. His arms went limp and he moved away with a sigh. I caught his collar just before he did, pulling him towards me and pressing my lips to his. After about a minute of passionate kissing, we moved towards the bed where we fell together. It became more intense and I tore at his shirt, slipping it over his shoulders. Slipping his hands up and down my body, he suddenly tore away, flying back, hitting the wall with a thud. I sat up and looked down at the bed. "Sorry." I whispered. He slid down the wall slowly and began for the door. "Please," I said lookingup at him with pleading eyes, "Dont go." Taking one last glance back at me, he was gone.

A few days passed after that, and no one had seen him since he'd left town about five minutes after we had our moment in his bedroom. His scent didn't linger in the air like it usually did, no where. Not in town, not in the forest, not in the state. I shifted and walked back into town after a trip towards Pennsylvania. My little sister, Carmen, got up from her position on the couch which I had seen her in this morning and tugged at my shirt with an eager look. I glanced up at her and returned back to rummaging through the fridge.  
"Did you find him yet?" She crossed her arms, shifting her weight onto one leg as I took the roar chicken and vegetables from the fridge and dumped them carelessly on the bench.  
"Does it look like I did?" The sarcasm in my words didn't amuse her, so, she went back to watching her Television show. After placing the chicken in the oven and the vegetables in hot water, I went out to the back yard and climbed the tree Riley and I discovered when we were about eight. I flashed through my mind, bringing a smile to my face.

_"Ready or not, here I come." I had hidden behind a big tree so that I could blend in with it. Riley's laugh was to my left as he ran around the tree and began tickling me. My first insinct was to drop to the ground, so I did, both of us laughing. FInally, after a few minutes, we got up and I ran from him, through the trees, zig-zagging like crazy until I came to a stop at a large tree trunk and stared wide-eyed at the branches. Riley soon after joned me and gave me a boost to the lowest branch, pulling him up after continued this until we got tired and sat with our feet dangling over the edge and after acrving our initials into the trunk, he took my hand and smiled, "We'll be best friends forever." I smiled back and nodded. "Forever."_

I ran my fingers over the trunk where we had carved our initials and smiled. I placed my hand on it and put my forehead to the trunk. "Where are you Riley?" I whispered to myself. I was about to get down when a tall figure was next to me. I scrambled up so I standing, clinging to the tree, staring down at the figure. "Is there something wrong?" The voice stung me like a slap in the face and I frowned, "Princess?" I started makingmy way down the tree and slipped. A set of strong arms caught me, but by the temperature of them, I knew they were his. Quickly walking away, I felt him staring at me. "Why do you hate me?" He asked, the question caught me off guard. I turned back to him, and seeing him like that made my heart break. When Blaze was human, everyone had loved him, he was a goon son, a good instructor, a good boyfriend. "I don't hate you. I'm just scared-" He was infront of me in a blur, "Scared that I'll rip your throat out? That I'll suck you dry? That I'll _change_ you?" I stayed quiet and looked down at the ground. He tilted my head up and my eyes locked with his light red ones, I touched his hand and took it from my chin and held intertwined fingers with his in the air with-out taking my eyes away from his. Something clogged my throat, and I took a wiff of the surrounding areas. "Demons..." I gasped before passing out.


End file.
